powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshitaka Igasaki
is the and the father of Tsumuji Igasaki. He was the Igasaki who originally fought the revived Gengetsu Kibaoni. Character History Yoshitaka was descended from the Igasaki Clan ninja who originally defeated Gengetsu Kibaoni in 1571. As an Igasaki, Yoshitaka trained to become a ninja and, when the time came, he defeated his father, the Former Last Ninja, in battle. As per the Igasaki Clan tradition, the young Yoshitaka slayed his father at the latter's request and became the new Last Ninja having inherited his father's Nintality upon his death. As the Last Ninja, Yoshitaka fought against the revived form of Gengetsu Kibaoni, who had returned as a Youkai following his fall and defeat in the Sengoku era. During the climax of their fight, Yoshitaka used 47 Sealing Shuriken and the End Shuriken to seal Gengetsu Kibaoni and his army, but lost his life in doing so. However, thanks to the power of the End Shuriken, he was able to maintain a human form and stay alive. In the present day, it was believed that Yoshitaka had died, but in reality, he was just hiding, returning to assist his grandchildren in their fight against Youkai Kamaitachi and the rest of the Kibaoni forces. To do so, he gives the Ninningers their OtomoNin Shuriken to fight fairly with the enlarged Youkai. He then fully appears to the Ninningers after Takaharu talked about assuming his mantle, revealing to them that he was still alive and well, and fairly disgruntled about the assumption of his passing. As a result of his age, Yoshitaka cannot fight the Kibaoni Army Corps like he used to, and has to wait for his grandchildren to surpass him as a ninja to become the next Last Ninja. When the dojo is brought to the of the Kamen Riders due to altering reality with the , Yoshitaka appears in the where he is found by Takaharu and arguing with chief about the existence of Youkai. Returning to the dojo, Yoshitaka is nearly erased from existence along with his son. He is saved when the Ninningers team up with Kamen Riders and to destroy who orchestrated the plot, returning them to their own world. Yoshitaka later appears when his grandchildren return to help Kamen Rider Drive destroy Shocker's , giving Drive a special Nin Shuriken which transforms into an OtomoNin, combining with Shurikenjin to form the Shurikenjin Tridoron combination which destroys the Rider Robo. Later on, it would be revealed that he knows of the existence of the End Shuriken which supposedly is able to fully eliminate Gengetsu Kibaoni. But he never used it and choose to seal Kibaoni instead, under unknown reasons. When his son calls in the previous two red ninjas to teach the Ninningers how to be true ninja, Yoshitaka meets with the original Red hero, Akarenger. Uniting with the red ninja teachers after the Ninningers prove their potential, Yoshitaka asks for patience as it will take time for his grandchildren to grow stronger. Akarenger understands this, noting that he has watched over many Super Sentai in the same way. He was found and attacked later on by Kinji Takigawa, an American whom he revealed to have met during his travels who begged to be his pupil, but was rejected on the grounds that he lacked Nintality. However his insistence caused Yoshitaka to relent, telling Takigawa that he would take him as an apprentice, but only if the latter could defeat him in battle, in the hopes that Takigawa would give up upon such an impossible task. Instead, Takigawa took Yoshitaka's words to heart and trained by mimicking his skills to heighten his Nintality, as well creating his own StarNinger equipment from referencing instructions from his autobiography "I am The LAST NINJA", finally coming to Japan to defeat him. Yoshitaka however, presents him a new challenge: defeat his grandchildren, and the apprenticeship would be his. It is later revealed that the real reason he does not accept disciples was because of a bad experience he had with his first: Kyuemon Izayoi. Following the Ninningers' defeat of the first of Kyuemon's Izayoi ninjas, impressing a young boy enough to wish to be Takaharu's student, Yoshitaka scoffed at the idea of Takaharu teaching others to be ninja for a long while, confessing that the boy reminded him of when Kyuemon asked to become his own student, while he still had pure intentions before becoming a tool of evil and the Ninningers' enemy. Apologizing to his grandchildren for what he saw as his failure as a ninja tutor, Yoshitaka confided in Takaharu and Fuuka that the source of their power lay within the Igasaki's Nintality, specifically their father, revealing that the cause of the disappearance of his son's Nintality was in fact due to it being stolen by Kyuemon. When Nagi expresses a desire to know more about being the Last Ninja, Yoshitaka decides to let him feel what its like to be the Last Ninja. To that end, he sends Nagi and the others inside an RPG game based around being the Last Ninja, setting Nagi as the protagonist of the story. When the Ninningers decide to accept Mangetsu Kibaoni's challenge despite knowing that it is a trap, Yoshitaka decides to let them go without his aid in the face of their greater display of independence. However, prodding by Shishi-Oh convinces him to aid his grandchildren in the fight by reclaiming the captured OtomoNin. Following the return of Gengetsu Kibaoni, Yoshitaka takes Takaharu aside to train him for the final fight against the general. While Takaharu took it as any other training, Yoshitaka keeps telling his grandson that he has to kill him if he wants to be the Last Ninja. When Takaharu tells him that he, nor the others, will never kill their mentor, Yoshitaka reveals the catch for becoming the Last Ninja: killing the previous Last Ninja so the new one can fully absorb their Nintality. While trying to fight off Gengetsu Kibaoni by himself, he found he was no match for the revived ruler by himself. Luckily for him, he was join by the rest of his family to fight together. But even with their combine might, they were still no match for his power. In his weakened state, he was finally struck down by his former pupil, Kyuemon. The attack began to make his body fade, and revealed to everyone the truth: Yoshitaka was dead all this time. In actuality, he died while sealing away Gengetsu Kibaoni the first time 444 years ago, but it was the power of the End Shuriken that was keeping him from passing away. Now that Kyuemon took the End Shuriken away, there was nothing keeping the Last Ninja alive. Yoshitaka apologized to his grandchildren for keeping this a secret before fading away and having his Nintality absorbed by Kyuemon. Later on, though, his grandchildren found a recorded message he made in case something like this would happen, as a way to tell them that they have all found a way to surpass him as the Last Ninja, and to do what he could never do. Post-mortem Leaving the Igasaki Ninjutsu Dojo from behind the late Yoshitaka's photoframe, seemingly on its own accord, a Sealing Shuriken came into contact with his great-grandson Yoshiharu Igasaki, transforming into a Transformation Nin Shuriken which allowed him to become the new AkaNinger. Personality to be added Family *Former Last Ninja - Father **Doshun Igasaki - Ancestor *Tsumuji Igasaki - Son *Sakurako Igasaki - Daughter-in law **Takaharu Igasaki - Grandson ***Yoshiharu Igasaki - Great grandson **Fuuka Igasaki - Granddaughter *Harukaze Katou - Daughter **Yakumo Katou - Grandson *Unnamed daughter **Nagi Matsuo - Grandson *Unnamed daughter **Kasumi Momochi - Granddaughter Powers and Abilities ;Ninjutsu Mastery :As the Last Ninja, he is a master of ninjutsu and Shuriken Ninpo, and has used it with his comrades to fight Gengetsu Kibaoni. ;Peak Human Condition :Even at his current age, he is still able to perform great feats, like jumping from a very high tower and landing safely if shaky. However, as a result of his age, he cannot fight the Kibaoni forces. ;Demon Sealing :By using the Sealing Shuriken, he was able to seal a very powerful youkai like Gengetsu Kibaoni. ;Cloning :He is able to create countless versions of himself, effectively distracting even other ninjas. ;Linguistic Skills :For some peculiar reason, Yoshitaka peppers his speech now and then with Italian. According to Takaharu, Yoshitaka can communicate with aliens 30 times, implying he knows their languages. ;Whirlwind Generation :He was able to create a whirlwind with his bare hands to power up a Flame Technique of Goton Nin Shuriken. ;Disguise :As a ninja master, he is skilled in makeup and disguise. ;Culinary skills :He seems to be very good at making oden and ramen. ; :By outstretching his hand to the target, he can bind their movements, causing the target's arms to bind their body. AkaNinger Arsenal *48 *Katana - Yoshitaka wields his own katana even when transformed as opposed to the Ninningers' Ninja Ichibantou. Appearances: Episodes 45, 46 Ranger Key The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: 2000th Edition. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into the gold-sashed AkaNinger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yoshitaka Igasaki is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in . As a young man, he is portrayed by , who is the eldest of Takashi Sasano's four sons. Notes *Based on the surnames of Yoshitaka's grandchildren, he also has three daughters, Harukaze Katou and two who have so far not been seen nor named. *Like Engine Birca from Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Yoshitaka sprinkles his speech with Italian. *Yoshitaka's past pays homage to Gekkou of Illusions' past from GoGo Sentai Boukenger, as both lost their original body by sealing their greatest enemy. *At 67 years old, Takashi Sasano is the oldest Sentai actor to play a Ranger.http://natalie.mu/eiga/news/172368 Counting Power Rangers, he's tied with Arthur Ranford, who was also 67 at the time he portrayed Albert Smith. *Unlike the other Ninningers, Yoshitaka does not use a transformation device of any sort to transform into AkaNinger. This is most likely due to him being the Last Ninja, having enough Nintality to transform purely by will. **Also unlike the rest of Ninningers, his sash does not possess the Ninninger symbol/logo, instead it has Nintality written in a combination of Kanji and Katakana. ** The Ninningers perfect book revealed a nin shuriken for Yoshitaka labeled "Elder". Appearances ** **''Shinobi 6: Tengu's Spiriting Away'' **''Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival!'' **''Shinobi 9: Ninjutsu vs. Magic, the Great Battle!'' **''Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger'' **''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: AkaNinger vs. StarNinger Hundred Nin Battle!'' **''Shinobi 12: Ultimate Battle! Miracle Combination'' **''Shinobi 13: Burning! Ninja Sports Day'' **''Shinobi 17: Good Bye, StarNinger!'' **''Shinobi 21: Burn! Ninja Baseball of Dreams'' **''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!'' **''Shinobi 22: Super Combination! Ha-Oh Shurikenjin'' **''Shinobi 26: It's Summer! Last Ninja Race Intermediate Announcement!'' **''Shinobi 27: It's Summer! Chozetsu Star is Born!'' **''Shinobi 28: Race to It! The Kibaoni Ninja Squad'' **''Shinobi 29: Definitive Edition Ninja Sugoroku!'' **''Shinobi 31: The Runaway Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 32: Extremely Hot Ninja! Acha!'' **''Shinobi 36: Kinji, the Glorious Super Star'' **''Shinobi 37: Shuriken Legend ~The Road to Last Ninja~'' **''Shinobi 39: Kibaoni's Son, Mangetsu Appears!'' **''Shinobi 41: The Five Games of the Kibaoni Party!'' **''Shinobi 42: OtomoNin Wars! Nekomata Strikes Back'' **''Shinobi 43: The Legendary Ninja! Yokai Karuta Tactics'' ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland **''Shinobi 44: The Final Battle! The Ordeals of the Last Ninja'' **''Shinobi 45: Three Generations of Fathers and Sons! All Ninjas Gathered'' **''Shinobi 46: The Last Shuriken Appears!'' **''Shinobi Final Chapter: To a Future Without Hiding, Wasshoi!'' *''Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS'' * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also (As the mentor) Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Igasaki Clan Category:Sentai Red Category:Ninningers Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without Changers Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:One-off Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without successors Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle Category:Sentai Mentors with Ranger forms